Stealing the Self
by Elissa707
Summary: Draco has a plan and Father will most definitely hear about it. Haha. It's not actually a funny story nor is it fluffy. Slightly angsty with a large dash of hope. *Possibly* will have a sequel,it depends on reviewers and what they/you want. Name changed slightly, originally "Self thieving"


**I don't own Harry Potter or the song.**

* * *

I replayed the song, one last time, for strength, steeling myself, to well, steal myself. I took a deep breath as I looked over my room, so full but so empty at the same time, everything I _need_ having been packed and sent off already. I looked at my ring, the one that proudly declared my parentage and status; I took it off and set it on the desk, for Father to find. I took my last bag, shut my eyes, and twisting sharply; I apparated away from my childhood home, to a hopefully better future with the one I love.

"Draco?" I said quietly, authoritatively. I strode down the corridor to his room, tapping my cane on the door carefully, to prevent scratching the door. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, answer your door." At the silence, I pulled out my wand. _"Allohomora"_

I looked around the room and found my son gone, as well as his trunk, owl, and broom stick. I glanced at his desk and found his ring. I tapped it with my wand, expecting him to have left some sort of note for this latest insubordination, for he knew well the consequences of removing it, not to mention leaving without my knowledge. Music, _muggle_ music, played and only my self control kept me from leaving this moment. I stood and let the song play.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

"Typical _child_, you think you know best. I thought I raised you better, Draco."

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_  
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you._  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

I resisted the lowly urge to roll my eyes and I continued to wait for this to end, waiting for my _foolish_ son to give away his position so that I might collect him and teach him what smothering truly feels like.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know_  
_I may end up failing too._  
_But I know_  
_You were just like me with someone disappointed in_ _you._

Merlin damn that thrice-blasted, insolent little _child._ How _dare_ he insinuate that I was once similar to him, with his cowardly ways and impure thoughts, and cursed muggle music? It's his mother's influence; her side of the family was all weak, not worthy of mingling with the Malfoy blood.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

The music ended and there was silence for a moment before my _former_ son's voice sounded, crisp, clear and determined.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, herby rescind my Malfoy blood and remove myself and any children begat by me from the Malfoy line. You have no legal rights over me nor any to contact me. Any attempt will result in letters contain _certain information_ being sent to the aurors." The ring then exploded, leaving no trace behind. I stared with one raised eyebrow at the desk where it had lain.

"Well played, Draco. Well played indeed." I turned with a flourish to inform Narcissa and the Dark Lord of the turncoat. "I taught you well."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I _really_ don't like the title, but I couldn't come up with anything else... Ergh. But, anyways. How'd you like it? The song belongs to Linkin Park and is called "Numb". I think it fits Draco pretty well. Also, Draco apparently doesn't have a published middle name but Lucius's middle name is his fathers and wizards seem to be a traditional lot so... I guessed. Good? Bad? Meh?


End file.
